Knights VS the Vamps
by Lifeis2short2spellcorrectly
Summary: When Kendall isn't who everyone thinks he is, there are some surprises in the end. I am not good at summaries, but please R&R, Kogan, rated T for later, plus I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story for BTR, so please go easy on me. I don't own Big Time Rush, sadly. **

The day pretty much a normal day for the group of boys. These boys form the famous boy band Big Time Rush, together they believed they could do anything. There was only on flaw with this group of boys.

The leader, Kendall Knight, wasn't who he said he was. His whole family, which only consisted of his mother and sister, Katie, were not who they pretend to be. Yes, they may look normal, but if look towards the leader close enough every four months you would notice something different that never happens to normal human beings.

Kendall, and his family, are Knights. Yes, there last name is Knight, but back in history there use to be thousands of Knights that would fight for their own freedom. They had there own miniature world were everything was safe and was protected from the harm the the world now suffers from.

Where they came from all of them had these powers that they grow up with and learn how to use them for good, not bad. Kendall's family back then, were the rulers. They didn't let anything harm their people or their land. That was until one of their own decided to go against the Knights. He joined the Vamps (or also know as Vampas). They had all the same power that the Knights had but they used it for their own good, there for not letting it gain to its full power. With that one Knight that joined them, they were able to kill of all but Kendall's family.

Mama Knights grandpa lived, he passed down the power to his son and his wife. Since Mrs. Knight had full power from having both Knight parents she was able to grow up and fight, but all the Knights died in the last war that took place in Montana.

Her parents and grandpa also died in the war, she was the only Knight left. From there on out, Mrs. Knight decided to live a normal life. Have a family, and just forget about her heritage and start over.

When she met Kendall's father they grew together and she never told him about her true family. Her story for being the only one was simple, they all died in a car accident. When Katie was born though the father stormed out when Kendall began to receive his powers. Mrs. Knight thought that since Kendall's father wasn't a Knight he would be normal, but Kendall did receive full power and Katie didn't get any.

When Mrs. Knight first talked to Kendall about his powers he was mad about her keeping this a secret but learned to look around it and live to be who he was going to be.

Kendall asked for the whole story and received everything. He believed that this was a sign, and he wanted to keep his mother and sister safe. Mrs. Knight, every since the day of the war, had been hunted. The Vamps wanted all the Knights dead, but when they heard the news that Mrs. Knight was alive and safe they had a big uprising causing a hurricane in California.

The Vamps have located Kendall's family twice in Minnesota. The first time was when Kendall's dad was just walking out on them. They killed him and Kendall just went insane, he still doesn't remember what totally happened but all he know is that he woke up with blond all over him and the guy dead.

The second, is what caused the Knights to move to the town were Kendall met his three best friends. The Vamp found Mrs. Knight in the kitchen making supper one night when Katie and Kendall were playing in the living room. Kendall heard his mother screamed and hide Katie in the laundry basket in the hall before he went and killed the thing that had his mother in a head lock.

For the past years that Kendall and his family, consisting of his best friends, lived at the Palm Woods living James's dream nobody has found them.

It was getting around that time were Kendall's powers came froth and showed themselves to everyone. His hair always turned red every four months. His mother says that it is a blessing, but really it was a pain in the butt. Back in Minnesota Kendall would just hide in behind a beanie, even in school, but here in LA Gustavo hated it when he wore the 'stupid fabric' that passed as a hat.

Kendall was knocked out of his thoughts when Mama Knight walked out of her room with Katie in tow.

"Hey sweaty, what are you thinking about?" Mama Knight asked as she pored herself a cup of coffee.

"Vamps," Katie just snorted and threw Mama Knight a look. "Look, its been four months already, and I just want this stupid hair thing to stop."

"Do not change the subject, look Kendall, one day the Vampas are going to find us. When they do you well be ready, but please, don't go do anything stupid before hand."

"Like what?"

"How about going out and finding them yourself instead of the other way around!" Katie said without looking away from her game in hand.

"I would never leave you guys! What makes you think I would leave my family?" The guys happened to walk back into the apartment in time to hear Kendall. Logan, who happened to be Kendall's boyfriend, look confused.

"Why are you leaving Kendall?" Kendall didn't answer right away, but thought about what would happen if something was to hurt his Logie. If a Vamp came any where near him, Kendall would burst. "Kendall?"

"I am not going any where. Mom, I think we should tell these guys now." Yep, Kendall hasn't told his best friends about his family. When Kendall said that everybody looked between Kendall and his mom for a while.

"Kendall... I don't-"

"NO! If they are going to be dragged into this. They need to know the reason behind my... our... Knights."

"Kendall, you are starting to scare me. Just please tell me what is going on." Logan stepped up to Kendall but Kendall backed away. "Babe?"

Kendall screamed out in pain and when Logan stepped forward he was pushed back by Katie.

"Katie! Let me get to him!" Logan pleaded but Katie was stronger than any of them would like to admit.

Nobody moved as Kendall fell to the ground holding his head.

"Mom... make it ... stop!" Kendall eyes began to tear up but nothing happened, nobody moved. "Mom?"

"Kendall, just let it out. I promise we will tell them when you let it out," Mama Knight said from her spot. Carlos and James were too frozen to do anything so Katie only had to hold Logan back.

Finally, Kendall's hair began to turn red and his hands burst into fire. Carlos fainted and James caught him in his arms.

Kendall looked towards his friends before his hands went out. He was going to step forward but something happened. He fell to his knees and fainted, and Mama Knight ran forward to check on him.

"Mom?" Katie asked as she noticed Logan went limp.

"He is still here Katie, when he tried to change to subject I thought he was kidding. James, put Carlos in his room and help me get Kendall to the couch. After that, I promise I will explain what is happening."

James did as he is was told and helped get Kendall to the couch. He was really surprised that Kendall was actually cold. For being on fired you would of figured that he would be to hot to touch.

Once they got Kendall on the couch, Logan having a panic attack, and Carlos joining them once more, Mrs. Knight told all of them about her past. Everything. By the end Logan was white, James was in a state of shock, and Carlos was jumping for joy. Having a Harry Potter in the house would be fun, is what Carlos thought.

"Mama Knight, why didn't you tell us before?" James asked. Logan went over to Kendall and held his hand.

"Kendall just wanted to keep you safe, but when he got together with Logan these feelings have him in a weird state. I can feel it too, but I think nothing of it. He believes that now that he has put you guys in enough danger the way it is, you should know."

"That would be Kendall," Logan finally said, during this whole ordeal he had been dead quiet. It was a lot to take in but he did it. "Always thinking of others before himself."

"Logan-" Carlos was cut off.

"Why can't he think about his own freaking safety, just once?"

"Logan, sweaty, Knights only think of others safety. It is how they grow, yeah Kendall goes a little over board with it and rarely thinks about his own safety when it counts, but its not his fault. Ever since the first attack with his father, Kendall hasn't put himself first once." Mama Knight pulled Katie into her lap. "Logan I got to know one thing. You are not going to leave him are you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." James and Carlos smiled.

"Really?" Everybody looked toward the couch to see Kendall coming back.

"Are you the stupid to ask? Know this about you is just more to love about you."

"Wait, Amour(1)?"

"ouais, Je t'aime, mon amour.(2)" Kendall smiled before pulling Logan in for a kiss.

**(1) Amour= love**

**(2) ouais, Je t'aime, mon amour.= Yeah, I love you, love.**

**What do you think? I plan on to continue but I would love some reviews! Thanks for reading. **

**(aiming for at least 10 reviews :) ) Next chapter you will find out why they are speaking french!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Once Logan and Kendall broke apart Kendall sat up.

"Mom, can I show these guys the rink?" James, Carlos, and Logan all looked confused. They had been to the ice rink many times since they moved to LA.

"they can't go with out-"

"I know, I know. Be right back." Kendall ran back to his room leaving his confused friends and family behind.

"What does he mean about a rink?" Carlos asked.

"With Kendall's powers we had to train him to control them. Long before we even met you guys I went back to the Knight's land and was able to make some sort of training arena, Kendall calls it the rink. The only way to get there is to jump." Mama Knight got up from her spot and went to the kitchen with Katie. "But if you guys go I am coming with."

Kendall came bursting back into the living room with five chain things in his hands. Bursting is the right word cause his hands were on a light fire and his hair smoking.

Kendall threw one at each James and Carlos. He put Logan's on along with his.

"These are called Morffs. They protect your bodies during the jump." Kendall handed his mom one. "Sorry Katie, there isn't enough. Do you want me to come back?"

"Nope, I am almost on level 98." Katie went back to her game.

"Kendall, this isn't going to hurt is it?" Logan asked as Kendall went to get something out of the hall closet.

"Will, I have done it my whole life. For you guys it might hurt a little but it is more like someone pinching you. Don't worry Logie, I won't let any thing hurt you or you guys either." Kendall pointed towards James, who was studying the necklace thing, and Carlos who was jumping up the walls with joy.

"This so cool Kendall! You are just like a wizard! What can you all do?" Carlos asked looking between Mama Knight and Kendall.

"I am going to show you guys some tonight, but first." Kendall pulled out every bodies jackets. "We are going to go to the rink, to me I call it a rink because it is cold. Just like home, so you guys are going to need your jackets. I won't so here Logie, I can't find yours, wear mine." Logan smiled and pulled on Kendall's coat with out arguing.

"Mom, you ready?" Kendall asked as he grabbed Logan's hand.

"Yeah, I will take James and Carlos." Mama Knight grabbed both the boys hands before looking towards Kendall. "When ever you are ready."

Kendall closed his eyes and burst his hands to flames. Logan jumped but didn't pull his hands away, it wasn't even burning him. Before Logan knew it he was in a full fire ball, it amazed him. Finally, he looked towards James and Carlos, they weren't in flames, but in a ball of water.

Before Logan could say anything, he was pulled off the floor and it felt like a vacuum. When he looked towards Kendall he found those green eyes looking right at him. Before he could say anything Logan felt a pinch and was pulled away completely.

.

.

.

Logan opened his eyes to find himself in a run down building. He looked towards his left and watched as Mama Knight, James and Carlos come into view.

"Oh my god! That felt so weird!" James said as he wiped some water off his face. "I felt like I was in a giants bubble! And Logan! You were on FIRE!" James ran to the window. "Where is Kendall?"

"Over here," Everybody looked in the corner to find Kendall piling wood in the fireplace. He flicked his fingers and the fire came. "You guys should be frozen since you came with my mom."

"MOVE!" Carlos dropped himself in front of the fire and warmed himself up. "Why did you turn into a fire ball and Mama Knight a water ball? IT WAS AWESOME!"

"A Knight is born with a specialty, there are many, too many to count. Mine in water and Kendall's is fire. It is weird actually, if you think about it." Mama Knight went to the fire too and sat by James. "Once we warm up we can go outside."

"Did you guys feel the pinch?" Logan asked as he went to sit by Kendall. He guessed that since Kendall is fire that he was warm and boy was he right, but when he took Kendall's hand it was freezing, "Kendall, you are freezing!"

"Logie, I am just fine." Kendall hugged Logan, but Logan pushed him away, "I am not that cold to touch am I?"

"Yes, you are a ice cube!" Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and began to warm it up.

"That is not going to help Logan, Kendall can't feel it." Mama Knight said as she got up.

"Why?"James asked the question for all of them. "Can he feel anything?"

"Yeah, he has senses but for some reason he can't feel temperature. To him, his body is always just right, but when we touch him is either warm or cold to touch." Logan looked towards Kendall with a weird look.

"What about when he eats?" Carlos asked, of course he would ask that question.

"I can feel it then," Kendall got up and started to pace, "Are you guys warm yet?"

"No, doing that jumping thingy with your mom was cold!" said James.

"Fine," Kendall lite his hands and pointed them towards James and Carlos, slowly he blew and the two could feel a warm breeze on them.

"Wow, you are a heater!" Carlos said as he took the breeze with a open hand. "Logan, did it burn to hold his hand?"

"Nope, but I tell you what, if you doesn't have a body temp then he is the reason I am always freezing in the morning!" James and Carlos laughed while Mama Knight popped her head up and looked at her son.

"Why are you two in the same bed?" Logan turned red and went to hide behind Kendall while that said boy just laughed.

"What a bed is made for, sleeping." Kendall said and James and Carlos fell to the ground laughing. "You two warm yet?"

"Yeah," said James, "What are we going to do antsy pants?"

"Come outside and find out." Everybody followed Kendall outside and they all gasped when they saw it. Everywhere were huge trees, a huge lake, and snow everywhere. "Welcome to the rink!"

"Wow, you are right about it looking like home," said Carlos as he reached down to grab some of the snow, but when he went to touch it, it turned into ice. "Whoa."

"Yep, you can't grab the snow, sorry Carlitos." Kendall gave him one arm hug before running out to the lake.

"Kendall! That isn't even frozen!" yelled Logan as he followed after him.

"I know," Kendall stopped before he reached the edge of the lake and took towards his mom, "Can I?"

"Yeah, go." Kendall smiled before looking back to his friends.

"Watch this." Kendall then lite his hands to full flame, if you looked closely into Kendall's eyes, you would noticed that they were on fire also. Before Carlos could even finish the 'whoa' coming from his mouth, Kendall had jumped into the air and was engulfed in full flames.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, he didn't know if he liked the fire very much.

"He will be fine Logan," Mama Knight pulled him back with the others. "This is just the beginning."

Boy was she right, Kendall then shot higher and let out a scream that would make anybody think that he was having fun, but to Logan it sounded like he was suffering.

Before anybody could say anything there was a huge boom, when they looked up towards Kendall he wasn't there.

"Kendall!" Logan ran out from everybody and went straight to the lake. Everywhere he looked he couldn't find him. "Kendall!"

"Look'n for me?" Kendall asked from a near by tree. He wasn't just Kendall though, he had wings of fire.

"Kendall?" James and Carlos ran out to Logan and they were speechless.

"Guys, breath. I'm just a Knight." Kendall jumped down to the ground and used his wings to land smoothly. The only thing that Kendall was wearing though was his black skinny jeans. His shirt had been burned off.

"Did it hurt?" Carlos asked as he went to touch Kendall's wings. When his fingers came into the touch all he felt was air. "Dude, they are just like air!"

"Yep, they can't harm anybody unless I want them to, but I wouldn't do that to you guys," Kendall walked over to Logan. "What do you think?"

"Vous n'avez pas idée combien je tiens à vous sauter à droite maintenant.(1)" Logan said as he looked over Kendall again.

"Je sais, je suis si sexy en ce moment.(2)" Kendall said as he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

"Is that all you guys think about? I can pick out one of those words that Kendall said. I don't think this the time to go all horn dog!" said James.

"Okay James, we won't." Kendall laughed as he pulled away from Logan. Who, pouted at the loss of contact.

All the guys were knocked out of thought when they heard a whinny coming from the woods.

"Oh my god, I forget about GG! You guys have to meet her!" Kendall shot into the hair and out of sight. James looked towards Logan and Carlos but they were confused too. Mrs. Knight finally joined them.

"Where is Kendall?"

"He went to go get GG?" Logan said.

"Oh, how did you guys like the wings?" Mama Knight asked as she sat them down on a fallen log near by.

"They were so COOL!" Carlos said as he hopped in his seat with joy.

"Good to see you guys didn't freak out. I am quiet surprised at least one of you didn't go running when Kendall turned into fire.''

"Will, we are best friends. Friends don't go running when they hear one thing." Logan said as he watched the woods.

"Who is GG?" asked James as he checked his hair in his portable mirror.

"You will see. Here he comes now." Mama Knight pointed up in the sky and all the guys saw Kendall's wings and a white horse under him.

"Oh my god!" said Carlos as he ran out to meet Kendall when they landed.

"Guys, meet GG, she is a shape shifter and my guardian. When ever a Knight is born they get a guardian that would look over them until they get there wings. She is the only one left so I let her stay here at the rink. GG used to be our dog at Minnesota but after a while, and having her attack the neighbors for yelling at me, I thought she would be better off here." Kendall said as he jumped off.

"Wait, this is Queen GG!" James ran forward and grabbed the horses neck in a hug. "Do you remember me! I am the one that would play fetch with you!"

_"Yes, you are also the one that wouldn't leave my hair alone!" _

Kendall burst out laughing.

"What?" James asked looking confused.

"She told me that you are also the one that wouldn't leave her hair alone." When Kendall received blank stare he said, "I can hear her thoughts. So... I am her voice."

"COOL!" Carlos ran forward and asked, "Do you remember me?"

_"CARLOS! How can I forget you!"_

"She said that she can never forget you."

"YEAH!"

"How about me GG, do you remember me?" Logan asked as he went to stand by Kendall.

_"Yes, I remember you. How can I forget. Master won't let me forget about your gorgeous brow eyes and sexy crocked smile."_

Kendall turned red and didn't repeat what GG said.

"Kendall?" Logan asked with a smile creeping n his face.

"She says that she remembers you also." Kendall said that is a high voice. A signal everybody knows that he isn't quiet telling the truth.

"Babe, you can tell me."

"Nope, I can not." Kendall pulled Logan closer.

"I can," Mama Knight said, and Kendall gave her a pleading look, "GG can't forget you because Kendall doesn't stop talking to her about your eyes and um... smile."

"MOM!" Kendall hide his face in GG's mane. James, Carlos, and Logan burst out laughing.

"Babe, you are so cute right now."

"Wait, you switched words. Which is it, cute or sexy?" James asked causing Carlos and James to laugh even harder.

"Boys that is enough, it is time to go." Mama Knight said causing all boys to groan. "You better change Kendall."

"Fine," Kendall stepped away from everybody and burst into flames again but this time coming out as smoke and back to him normal self with red hair. "Lets go, see you later GG!"

Everybody said bye to GG and jumped back to the apartment.

Once they landed in the living room of 2J Logan noticed that Katie was no longer on her spot on the couch.

"Where is Katie?" Logan looked towards the kitchen, no Katie.

"I am going to go check her room," Kendall headed down the hall. When he didn't return Mama Knight yawned.

"I am going to go to bed. Since Kendall hasn't come back I am sure that Katie is sleeping, don't stay up too long boys. This has to be a lot to take in, but I am proud of all of you." Mama Knight went around and hugged everyone of the boys.

"Kendall is our brother Mama Knight, we wouldn't leave him for the world." James said. Carlos nodded.

"I love Kendall, this is just another thing to add to the list." Logan said. Everybody laughed and went to their own rooms. Bed sounded good to everybody and that is were they ended up.

**Okay the end sucks... I didn't know how to end this chapter. I know what I am going to do for the next one though. **

**(1) You have no idea how much I want to jump right now**

**(2) I know, I'm so sexy right now  
><strong>

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, I am going to have to apologize for the last chapter. I told you that I would tell you why they were speaking french...I didn't. Sorry, if you go back the meaning for what Kendall and Logan said should be there. I promise that my blondness won't show again. Thanks and please enjoy this next chapter!**

Logan woke up to the feeling of a heat wrapped around him. It felt amazing! When he turned around he saw Kendall laying there, he had a slight flame going down his back that was warming the front of Kendall's body so that Logan was warm.

"Only you." Logan turned to that he was facing the red head, he took the corner of his blanket, which had knots of loose fabric on them, and ran it around Kendall's nose.

Logan regretted doing it after Kendall sneezed fire in his face, but it didn't hurt.

"Logie? Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Kendall said when he realized what he did. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, but I thing your back is on fire. Why?" Logan asked with one of his crocked grins.

"Will, I remembered you talking about how I was always cold in the morning. I thought about how I could fix that, then I lit my back, made sure that it wouldn't burn the blankets and wrapped you in my arms." Kendall bent down and captured Logan's mouth in a sweet good morning kiss. "By the way, good morning."

"Good morning to you too, I didn't know that you would sneeze fire. If I did I wouldn't of tickled your nose." Logan laid his head on Kendall' s chest.

"Yeah, will, a lot of things are going to change every four months. Almost everything I do will be connected to the fire. You see, this is only my first year with my wings, I need to learn how to use them and control them better. But, I promise I wouldn't hurt you on purpose." Kendal pulled Logan closer and was going to go back to sleep when a bubbly Latino came bouncing into the room.

"Kendall! Gustavo is on the phone and he needs us at the studio in a hour. James is already out of the bathroom, so you are next! Wait! Your back is on fire!" Carlos yelled.

Kendall and Logan only laughed.

.

.

.

Kendall walked out of his room wearing black skinny jeans, a gray v-neck t-shirt, a red vest, and a black beanie on his head. You couldn't see any of Kendall's hair.

"Kendall, you know Gustavo is going to make you take that off when you step foot into the studio, right?" asked James as he went to put his pop tarts in the toaster, but the things wouldn't fit. "I thought these fit in there?"

"Give them to me James," James eyed Kendall for a moment. "I won't eat them." James finally handed them over and watched as Kendall lit his hands and cooked the pop tarts.

"You are now my personal oven!"James jumped fro joy as he went to eat.

"Nope, I am only Logan's personal anything!" Carlos and James both groaned. "By the way, when he gets ot of the shower, we are going to head straight to the studio, and I mean straight."

"Yes oh magical one!" Carlos and James said as they went to play video games while they waited.

When Logan was done in the shower, Kendall rounded everybody up into the limo, as they were already 5 minutes late.

In the limo Kendall noticed that James was looking at him weird.

"What?" Kendall asked looking between everybody noticing that all of them were looking at him.

"Babe, you um... just burned your beanie off." Logan said, Kendall shot his hands up to his head and pulled off the remaining beanie that was on fire.

"SHIT!" Kendall screamed, to add to the excitement Kendall looked out and you could see hundreds of reporters outside waiting for somebody at the door of the studio. "DRIVER! BACK DOOR PLEASE!"

"Kendall, why do you care if they see your red hair?" James asked, "It actually goes really good with that outfit." Logan smacked James in the back of the head.

"Eyes off!" Logan smiled at James letting him know that he was kidding. "Babe, really, why do you care?"

"Picture this as tonight's headline, Kendall KNIGHT of BTR with FLAMING RED hair! Get what I am saying?" Logan and James nodded but Carlos shook his head. "Vamps will get a tip off as to where I am. Also of my mother, Katie, Logan, and you guys."

"Oh... here take my hoody and when we get into the studio duck into our changing room. In there should be some sort of hat." said Carlos as he took off his hoody and handed it to Kendall.

"Thanks Carlos," Kendall zipped it up and put up the hoody. When the guys stepped out of the limo a reporter spotted them and ran forward.

"LOGAN! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU ARE SEEING SOMEONE?"

"CARLOS! WHERE IS YOUR HELMET?"

"JAMES! WHAT IS YOUR SECRET TO YOUR FABULOUS HAIR?"

"KENDALL! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU ARE SEEING SOMEONE?" Kendall was pulled into the studio by James because the reporters had grabbed his hoody and the hood almost came down.

When they entered the studio they ran right into Gustavo and Kelly.

"DOGS, I have been trying to reach you to tell you to STAY AT THE CRIB!" Gustavo yelled. When they bumped into each other Kendall's hood had fallen down. "KEN DOG! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!"

Kendall's hands went to put the hood back up but Gustavo rips the thing off.

"When I took a shower this morning I mixed up the shampoo battle with my mom's hair die!" Kendall yelled back to Gustavo. "Please tell us why there are hundreds of reporters outside!"

"Guys, a story had been leaked about you guys. Someone had told the reporters that you are being forced to be here. I have already talked to them about it and you guys have a interview tonight on TV." Kelly said. "Kendall, how long did you keep the hair die in?"

"Oh, I don't know! There is no clock in the shower! How about long enough to turn it flaming red!" Kendall shouted. "I am NOT going to that interview tonight!"

"Yes you are, or BTR is dead!" Gustavo threatened. Kendall starred him in the eyes. "DOGS! Studio NOW!" Everybody went except for Kendall. "DOG STUDIO!"

Kendall wasn't looking at Gustavo though, he was stuck were he was at, looking at the TV. The guys came out of the studio and saw what Kendall was looking at.

You could the Rouqe Records and all the reporters still swarming around. A picture popped up of the guys when they were coming into the building. Kendall's hood had fallen a bit and you cold see some of the his hair.

"Kendall Knight of BTR apparently is trying something new. Reporter Vamp here with us had been close to Kendall when the picture was taken, what do you have to say about it Mr. Vamp?" The news lady looked towards a short man who was wearing a long trench coast and had a camera in had.

"I think Mr. Knights choice of hair color is very... creative and dangerous. It kind of makes him stand out from all of the other boys."

Kendall stumbled back. Logan stepped forward and put his hand on Kendall's back to catch him.

"Kendall, this could mean nothing," James said as he talked over Gustavo who was yelling at Kelly to do something.

"No, this could mean that mom and Katie are in trouble. I have to get to Palm Woods. NOW!" Kendall went to the door but was stopped.

"You DOGS aren't going any where. There is no way we are going to let you out there just to make it worse." Gustavo yelled.

"Fine," Kendall pulled all the guys into Gustavo's office and closed the doors. Gustavo and Kelly were yelling at them to get out to talk but Kendall had locked the door. "James and Carlos, I need you guys to keep Gustavo and Kelly busy. Logan, you are coming with me back to the palm woods."

"Kendall, how are you going to get there? Gustavo is going to have guards at every door." Carlos stated as he looked between everybody.

"I am going to jump Logan and I back to the Palm Woods. Just, do this for me, we will be right back I just got to get to mom and Katie to make sure that they are okay." Kendall gave the guys pleading looks.

"Kendall, I can't come with you unless I have-" Logan was cut off by Kendall yanking off his Morff and handing it too Logan. "Never mind. Wait, why do you need me to come?"

"Because, I am going to need somebody to keep me from blowing up. Also, I cannot step foot into the Palm Woods with out the Vamps knowing that mom and Katie are there. You need to go in there and get them out. Tell my mom to jump you guys to the studio." Kendall explained as he looked out the door to see Frieght Train coming to get the guys.

"Kendall, listen we have you back no matter what but promise us that you will come back here too," James said. Carlos and Logan looked towards Kendall, he was going to answer but Freight Train started to bang on the door.

"We have to go Logan."

Before anybody else could say anything Kendall grabbed Logan in a kiss and the fire wall cut them off from the guys. They were gone seconds before Freight Train opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall and Logan landed in the Palm Woods park. Logan, who was still in daze from the jump, didn't notice that Kendall was forcing both of them up a huge tree.

"Kendall?" Logan asked as they stopped near the top. Kendall looked back at Logan with a face that Logan never wanted to see. It said, good-bye.

"Logan, I am going to change. The thing that is going to be tricky is that when I do, I am going to have to make myself invisible. You are going to be the only one who can see me due to the fact that you have my morff. I am not going to show my wings though. The vamps will be able to see me too, so you are going to need to walk as far away from me as possible. Go into the Palm Woods, get mom and Katie, and I will meet you guys back at the studio." Kendall explained as he took his shirt off.

"Kendall-"

"Logan, if I don't make it back tonight, tell mom that I will be okay. I love you." Kendall grabbed Logan by the neck and pulled him into a much needed kiss. A kiss that felt like it was the end of everything the guys had worked for. When Kendall pulled Logan closer they could feel a jolt run through their bodies. It felt like a tie that would hold them together even apart. Logan decided that right now wasn't a good time to ask.

"Kendall, why won't you make it back?" Logan got out before Kendall made to leave.

"First year with the wings, they... Logan, I just don't have a good feeling about this. That jolt that you just felt... tell mom if I don't make it back-"

"Stop saying that."

"Tell her that for me, it stopped at the stomach." Kendall's eyes began to tear up, Logan was going to asked what he meant but he didn't get the chance before a fire wall blocked him from his Kendall.

Three seconds later Kendall appeared to Logan as a fiery. wingless, angel.

"Go Logan."

Logan was on autopilot as he climbed down the tree. He made his was towards the Palm Woods. For some reason he knew that Kendall was behind him, his morff that was laying on his chest under his shirt, had a nice worm feel to it.

Once Logan reached the Palm Woods he noticed Camile and the others surrounding the TV. Logan happened to make it across from them without being spotted. Once at the stair well, Logan took two at a time to get to 2J.

_"Remember Logan, I love you."_ Logan heard Kendall's voice in his head. That was the only thing that kept Logan going at this point.

Slowly, Logan turned the nob to 2J and when the door opened his heart about broke.

Mama Knight was in the kitchen cooking and Katie was sitting at the island talking to her like it was any other normal day. They didn't spot Logan until he closed the door.

"Logan, what are you doing back already? Gustavo give you the day off, and were are the others?" Mama Knight asked as she put down what ever she was cooking to look at Logan.

"They are still at the studio except for Kendall, listen, something has happened. You need to jump Katie and I to the studio right now. Kendall let his hair show and the vamps know.''

Once that was out of Logan's mouth Katie ran from the room can came back minutes later with a morff around her neck and two in her hands. Mama Knight was pale and waiting for Logan to come and grab her hand.

"Where is Kendall now Logan?" Mama Knight asked as he grabbed her hand.

"I... don't know. He jumped me here to get you guys. At the park he turned, but before he left we felt this jolt, and it wasn't normal. He told me to tell you that for him, it ended at the stomach."

Mama Knight gasped, she knew exactly what that meant and Katie and Logan were only confused more, but before she could say anything the door to 2J burst open. Kendall came flying in, it looked like he was fighting somebody way bigger than him. He noticed Mama Knight, Katie, and Logan still standing there.

"GO!"

With out warning, there was a water bubble blocked Logan from getting to Kendall. He tried but failed as Mama Knight pulled him with her to the studio. Jumping with Mama Knight had a way different feeling to it then it did when Logan jumped with Kendall.

It almost felt empty.

They landed in the alley behind the studio. There were still a lot of reporters outside but they were able to make it in with out getting seen. Logan, who was freezing from the jump, ran straight into James and Carlos as they were running.

"What are-"

"DOG, WERE IS KENDALL!" Gustavo yelled behind them. Logan knew James and Carlos must of said something, he wasn't good under pressure. This was Kendall job.

Kendall

"GUSTAVO, WE TOLD YOU THAT HE WENT TO WALK AROUND! SEE LOGAN CAME BACK!" Carlos said as he hide behind Mama Knight as if she was his shield.

"Gustavo, what are all the reporters doing outside?" Katie asked to stop the yelling, "You yell at me I swear..."

"A story has been leaked that BTR is forced to be here. They were suppose to stay here so Kelly could work in out, but Kendall decided to leave with Logan. But, now Logan is back with you two and there is no red head Kendall to be seen!" Gustavo said in still a loud voice.

Mama Knight walked up to Gustavo and led him into a room with out windows.

"Gustavo, Kendall is going to be fine. He should be back soon, if not I will go out and find him. Now, just go make sure that Kelly is fixing all of this."

Gustavo was shocked that Mama Knight was telling him what to do but he knew better than not to listen. So, he went and found Kelly.

All the guys, plus Logan, walked in and sat down around Mama Knight to figure out what was going on.

"Logan, did Kendall give you his Morff?" Mama Knight asked covering her face with her hands. Logan looked between James and Carlos, he didn't know if he should answer.

"Yeah, he did before we jumped to the park. Why?"

"Okay, if he gave it to you it means... back when Knights still lived they gave each others morffs to their partner. It really means something along the lines of a promise ring, but here his Morff can tell you how he is doing. What does it feel like?" Mama Knight said as she sat down next to Logan. Logan, who was shocked about the whole Morff thing tried to concentrate.

"To me, it feels warm, but ever now and then I get this feeling as if something is hurting," Logan said looking between everybody now. "I also get this weird feeling in my stomach, but I can't place it." Logan wasn't crazy and he wasn't going to have the others say he was.

"Okay, it being warm means that he is alive, the hurting is every time he gets hit, but I am not going to explain the third at this moment. That is something Kendall should be here for," Mama Knight got up and started to pace. "I should go find him..."

"No, Kendall said for you to be here. Plus, those Vamps saw Logan in the apartment, since he was with us they are going to think that Kendall holds Logan dear. We need to protect him and James and Carlos." Katie said as she blocked the door.

"Katie, you don't even have that strong of powers-" Mama Knight was cut off by James.

"I thought you said that she didn't get them?"

"Its hard to understand, okay, it is like this. Katie has the ability of only protecting herself if Kendall isn't able to do the job. Which, has never happened, she wouldn't know how to control them."

Carlos stood, "I am going to have to agree with Katie. If Kendall knows what he is doing then we should stay. If Logan is in trouble now then all of us are because nobody is going to hurt Logan, or Kendall for that matter, and get away with it from me."

"Count me in on that," James said as he stood on the other side of Logan.

Mama Knight was going to argue back but Logan let out a yell of pain before grabbing his stomach.

"Okay... I think Kendall is getting a really good beating." Logan said as he sat down again on the couch, "Guys, this scarring the crap out of me." James sat by Logan and rubbed his back. He had seen Kendall do it numerous of times, so it must of meant comfort.

"Logan-"

Mama Knight was but off again but this time by Kendall appearing out of now where. He stood there in front of everybody. He chest of full of blood and he was holding his stomach.

"Logan," was all Kendall could get out before he fell to the floor. Everybody shot to Kendall's side. "Mom, my stomach, I felt-"

"Don't talk, I already know. Just sleep," Mama Knight said as a few tears fell down her face.

"But, the vamps, there were everywhere. I tried not to show my wings but I have never held them in before. After about the 5th one I just got so... so mad. One had noticed that I didn't have my Morff. I was distracted for one second, just long enough for one to grab me by the neck and hold me there while another ran a light threw me. It.. it stopped at my stomach. They put everything together from you guys still being at the apartment with Logan to me not having my Morff." Kendall was running out of breath and was shaking so bad that Logan had Carlos go look for a blanket.

"Kendall, sweaty, you don't have to tel me now." Mama Knight said as she laid her son's head down under James jacket when he offered.

"I have too, Logan, where is Logan," Kendall said as he tried to get up but Logan had pushed him back down.

"Stay still, you are in shock." Logan kiss Kendall's hand that he held.

"Logan... Vamps, they know about you! I am so sorry!" Kendall began to tear up as he tried to pull Logan closer but he was just to weak. "When I got down to the last one that was trailing me, he saw my wings. His face went pale and he ran. Mom, what does that mean?"

"Sweaty, it means that it is going to be harder for them. I will explain more later but you need to sleep. This is not good for your stomach. I am going to jump you to the rink and then come back for the boys." Mama Knight went to push Logan's hand away but Kendall stopped her.

"I want him to come."

Mama Knight looked at her son for a few minutes before caving in. She grabbed Logan's hand and jumped.

Logan could feel the water caving in on them. To him, now holding Kendall's hand and wearing his morff, Logan felt... some kind of grieve that he was not liking. Finally, stealing one quick glance at James and Carlos, they were holding Katie back from jumping into them, he saw that all of their faces held fear.

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I am going to have to say testing at school has not been very helpful... This chapter is also a very bad one... I am sorry, But I know that the next is going to be way better. Hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall woke up to his back hurting like hell. Really it felt like he was laying on a piece of wood. Slowly, Kendall sat up and looked around to see the guys laying around the room asleep.

Like a bullet, the horrifying images of yesterday flashed before him.

_~Flashback~_

Kendall followed Logan up to the Palm Woods. He was really hoping that wasn't going to be the last time that he is going to see his love.

If it was... he wasn't the only one that wouldn't be coming back.

Even if he did come back tonight, Kendall knew that he had to tried to his hardest so the vamps wouldn't know about Logan or the rest of his family that he had grew into when he stepped foot into Minnesota.

When he met James and Carlos he knew that they were going to be best friends for a while.

He would hang around them like he was glued to them. Everything changed when Logan joined their little group.

When he first saw Logan being bullied by the schools bully. Kendall had ran over and almost lit him on fire. To his luck, Logan happened to show up into Kendall's life during one of his changes, when Kendall saw that guy picking on the boy he thought was his love, he just blew up.

Not getting back, that would just kill him.

Kendall was knocked out of his thoughts when he noticed Logan go into the stair well, there was the guy from the news trailing him.

Quickly, Kendall fell into step behind him. Before Logan could ever open the door, Kendall had grabbed the guy by his neck and pulled him out of to another hall way.

Reacting the way Kendall predicted, the Vamp elbowed Kendall in the stomach, but when he flexed his abs, the hit didn't hurt.

Flipping the guy around so Kendall could see him, was a mistake. The Vamp pulled out a switch blade and stabbed Kendall in the arm.

"A little to... human for you Vamp." Kendall said as he pulled out of his arm.

"Will, if you are going to play boy band then I get to play human!" Jumping towards Kendall with another knife, but Kendall shoved the knife that he pulled out of his arm and shoved it into the guys chest.

Waiting for a moment, Kendall watch as he turned into ash... one down.

Going to walk towards the apartment, Kendall felt something tackle him into the door.

Turning to try and get the upper hand, Kendall saw him in his sight.

Logan.

"GO!"

He could see Logan try and pull away from Mama Knight, who looked like she wanted to stay and fight, to get to Kendall.

Before Kendall could say anything else they were all engulfed in a ball f water.

"Who was that Knight?" The vamp on top of Kendall asked.

"Somebody you just aren't ever going to meet." Using the knife from before, "And thank the other one about the knife for me!" Turning that one int ashed that fell on top of him.

Without even thinking Kendall got up and ran into the kitchen to grab another knife. Before Kendall could get half way, another Vamp grabbed Kendall by the leg knocking him to the ground.

When Kendall turned to attack, another Vamp grabbed his arms. Struggling, Kendall noticed that there were about twenty gathering in the apartment.

"Were is that little sister of yours Knight?" Kendall looked into the eyes of the what looked to be the leader. He wore a black trench coat compared to the tan ones the others that were destroying the others had.

Kendall just spit blood into his face.

"You are getting on my last nerve!" The leader raised his fist and punched Kendall right in the jaw.

"Oh, I thought you said that last time!" Kendall started to struggle against his holder, but it was no use. Not without his Morff.

"Where is your Morff Knight? Or is there somebody else we should know about?"

Kendall froze, they could not find out about Logan, not as long as he is alive. Starting his hands on fire Kendall tried to shoot the one that was holding him but it was no use.

It was no use, they had him pinned.

"Well, lets just find out," The leader shone his light out of his hand and started at Kendall's head.

Kendall yelled out in pain. It seemed like ever time he faced the Vamps they shined that stupid light in his head. It hurt like hell!

"STOP!"

"Ha ha, likes keep going," forcing the light further down, it shown on Kendall's stomach and turned pink. "NO!"

"STOP!" Kendall was finally getting mad, he threw the Vamps that were holding him on to the ground snapping their back. Before they could even turn into ash Kendall as shot fire at three more and they all vanished from his view.

Kendall was really mad now, screaming, he took out another five with a blaze of fire coming out of his hands. He was only down to two left in the apartment before he turned towards the leader.

"What are you going to do Knight?" The leader asked as he got ready to fight Kendall.

"You are dead!" Kendall went to jump for him, but the leader threw the other vamp in Kendall's path. The blond ripped off the things head.

Kendall could feel his wings about to come out, he has never held them in before so it felt weird. Kendall ran.

"YOU KNIGHTS ARE ALL THE SAME! WEAK!"

Okay, Kendall can take getting picked on for his eyebrows or even his height, but to call him weak? The Vamp should of knew better.

Kendall turned, having the anger take over his last bit of self control, he let it all go.

His wings burst out and almost melted the Vamp. Without thinking he ran, Kendall tried to catch up but there was a huge pain in his stomach. Dropping to his knees, Kendall took what energy he had left, and he jumped back to the studio, to his Logan.

_~End of Flashback~_

When Kendall looked towards his left he could see Logan sleeping sitting up right in a chair as close as he can get to Kendall's bed.

Kendall put his hand on his stomach, now that he had put his family in danger, Kendall needed to tell them all about it. His mother knew, but nobody else. As quiet as possible, Kendall made it out of the room without waking anybody.

Walking into the kitchen, which was made mostly of windows, Kendall could see the beach out side.

His mother had brought them to the part of the rink that was secluded and warm. Not the cold, winter like part the Kendall loved. The house was almost like one you would find by a beach side. Mostly made of glass.

Mama Knight was sitting out on the porch when Kendall opened the sliding door.

"Morning, how long was I out?" Kendall asked once he sat by his mother.

"One day, you had Logan and the guys going crazy about getting you to a hospital. It took Katie to knock them to the ground to convince them that you would be fine. How is your stomach?"

"Good, safe... I need to tell them."

Mama Knight had known that this would come up. Sitting up, she wrapped her sweater around her as the wind blown slightly.

"I know honey, just tell Logan first."

"When he wakes up, that is the first thing he is going to know." With a huge smile on his face. "He is going to be a daddy."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SO SORRY for not updating in a while but I lost my flash drive. After about two months looking for it I figured I just better rewrite the chapter and start saving to my computer once more. The problem with that though is that I have to write down every little story that pops into my head and I have A LOT of little worlds of BTR in there... I have problems...**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter REVIEW after words please!  
><strong>

Logan opened his eyes. Yesterday had been the worst for him, what with Kendall fainting into possible coma, didn't put a good touch to the vamps finding the Knights.

Thinking of Kendall, Logan looked towards the bed. He expected to fine the red head in his exact spot sleeping the day away as if in an expected coma, but he was met with abandoned sheets.

Turning towards the closest body to him, Logan shook James awake with a yelp from the pretty boy causing Carlos to wake.

"What is it Logan?" James asked as he bent forward trying to crack his back.

"Kendall is gone." That got everybody to stand on their toes.

"What do you mean gone!" Carlos shouted.

"I mean, I woke up to him missing from his bed! I am going to go look out back, you guys go look for Mama Knight."

Running from the room, the trio in complete panic.

As James and Carlos ran into the kitchen they spotted two Knights sitting out on the porch. With a sigh of relief, Carlos yelled for Logan before he ran out to engulf the red head in a huge hug.

"Kendall! Your not in a coma!"

"Guys, I am fine." Kendall said as James insisted on a hug. Before anything else could be said Logan shot out the door and practically into Kendall's arms.

"Amour! You are so dead! I thought you were in a coma but then I wake to find you gone! Never do that again!" Logan dipped down and connected their lips in a hurried kiss, but it was cut off by that spark in his stomach again.

Looking towards Kendall's face, everybody saw a huge smile.

"Amour? What was that?"

Looking towards his mother, Mama Knight pushed the resistant James and Carlos into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

"Logan, you are going to need to sit down for this." Without thinking Logan did what he was told, pulling Kendall besides him.

"If there is something wrong with you I am going to kill you before anything else can."

"No, you would miss us too much."

"I wouldn't miss you! I would be happy that- wait! Us?" Logan looked towards Kendall with quizzical eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Logie, do you remember that one day when we were talking about if we were ever going to have a family we were going to need to adobte(SP)?" Logan nodded, still not knowing were this was going. "Remember how I told you there was another way to have kids, and you couldn't figure out what meant?" Again, he nodded. "Will, there is another way."

Logan starred at Kendall expecting him to explain but they just looked at each other with a word passing between them.

"Will? What do you mean?"

"You are going to be a daddy." Kendall took Logan's hand in his own and placed it over his stomach. Once Logan's hand came in contact with it, Logan's stomach tingled. It was a strange feeling, but in the back of Logan's mind he knew what it meant, he just couldn't believe it.

"Is... is this for real?"

Kendall took his spare hand and cupped Logan's face. "One hundred percent real baby."

Lifting his gaze, Logan's face paled as he looked at Kendall. Whose smile faltered as the color drowned out of his boyfriend.

"Baby, are you alright?"

The only response that Kendall got was Logan falling on top of him.

Laughing to himself, Kendall called for James.

"Help me carry him? I would but my back is killing me." Kendall gestured to the passed out boy in his lap. With a weird look James picked Logan up and carried him into the living room, onto the couch.

"What did you do to him Kendall?" Carlos asked as he went and checked on his friend.

"I told him something really important that you guys will find out once Logan and I talk about it more, and he took the news better than expected."

"Really, what were you expecting?" Mama Knight asked as she handing Kendall a cup of coffee.

"Him to run away screaming that I was a freak."

"Really Kendall! If he wanted to do that he would of when you turned all fire angle on him." Carlos stated at he laughed to his own joke. James also found it funny.

Before Kendall could respond though his hand went to his mouth. Running to the bathroom, the Knight threw his guts out in the toilet.

"And it begins!" Mama Knight said as she walked into the kitchen. "James would you be so kind as to bring this to him?" She held out two pills that looked to big to swallow, and a glass of water.

"Is he going to be okay?" The pretty boys asked.

"You will know soon enough, but some information is that he is not going to die."

Carlos and James shared a worried glance.

"What do you mean?"

"GIVE ME THOSE DAME THINGS JAMES!" Kendall came back out to James and tackled him to the floor only to swallow the huge pills whole. "God that burned!"

"What were you expecting there big brother? Its not like you are water like mom, your fire, it is going to hurt for the whole thing." Kendall looked towards Katie with a worried glance, she didn't know? "Your sick from the Vamp attack like always stupid!" Okay, she didn't know.

"I _hate _throwing up!" Kendall sat at one of the kitchen chair and rubbed his throat. "My throat is literally on fire when I do."

"Cool!"

"No Carlos, ouch is what it is." James shook his head as he handed Kendall a glass of cold water. "And, it looks as if Logan is waking up to the real world."

Everybody watched as Kendall walked over to Logan and rub his back as he worked himself out of unconsciousness. Mumbling a few words to him, Logan left with Kendall to their room, but Logan looked like a ghost.

"This is going to be a real fun day, so. Who wants breakfast?" Mama Knight asked with a spatula in hand.

**How was that? I didn't have a good idea for the ending but other than that, please let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you telling the truth Kendall?" Logan asked as he continued to pace in front of the red head who was sitting on the bed.

"Yes, now can you please say something other than that because you are starting to scare me! If you don't want to have kids then I am sorry, I am not getting rid of him or her!" Kendall looked towards Logan with a hurt expression.

"Kendall! I didn't mean it like that! This is just a lot to let sink in!"

"What? You can take that I am not human without even blinking, but when I say that I am pregnant you go reverse on me! Logan, I thought you loved me!" Kendall shot up and walked out of the room leaving a trail of fire behind him.

"Kendall, wait!"

Running after the Knight, the two ran threw the kitchen (Kendall fire trail ended up burning Katie's breakfast.."DUDE").

"Just leave me alone Logan!" Once Kendall was outside he let his wings loose and flew away.

"KENDALL!" Logan ran out onto the deck but the red head was already gone.

"What is going on?" Mama Knight asked when Logan walked back in, by the look on his face, she already had the answer. "Okay, how did you react?"

"Badly, I mean, not in a bad way but no the way I should of..." Logan sat on a bar stool and hung his head. "How could I be so stupid!"

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Katie asked as she came back out with a new plate of pancakes.

"Yeah, we are con-fussed too!" James said motioning at Carlos two.

Ignoring the three, Mama Knight took Logan into her room.

"What did you say?"

"Will, you know I fainted," Mama Knight smiled, "When in our room I kept thinking to myself that it was a dream, but it wasn't. None of this is! When Kendall told me about your family and his powers I felt like I was going to go crazy but I didn't because I love Kendall too much to let a thing like family heritage come between us. But... this morning, hearing that he was going to have a kid, MY kid... I just snapped. I kept asking if he was telling the truth and if he was pulling my leg..."

"Oh sweaty, with the him changing, the press catching him, the Vamps attack, him being pregnant... I expected you to snap way before this... but you are strong, so is Kendall. I expect you will get threw this." Rubbing Logan's back, Mama Knight sighed.

"I.. how could I be so stupid?"

"You are only human Logan, it is not everyday that your boyfriend tells you that he is pregnant. Plus, they don't usually have wings of fire or can make anything he does catch fire.."

Logan chuckled, his face had just now turned worried to amused but quickly went back to worried.

"Are you ok with this? With me being... with Kendall?"

"Logan, I have known you since I can remember, believe it or not, I knew that you two would end up together just by the way Kendall would act around you. Knights tend to be more protective, loving, and open to the ones that are going to be with them for life. The timing might not be the best but... it is a merical (SP) this is happening. Embrace it, go be with him. Okay?"

Logan looked up and was met with loving blue eyes.

"Okay."

Mama Knight wrapped her arms around Logan and pulled him into a hug. She was going to say more but there was a bang in the kitchen and smoke was coming in under the door.

"KENDALL! That is my second plate!" They heard Katie yell from the kitchen, "Burn your own breakfast!"

"Well, Kendall is back... go talk to him sweaty, I know everything will work out just fine."

Logan nodded, getting up, he walked from the room and into the kitchen.

The view from where he was made his heart jump. Kendall was bent over picking up Katie plate, that she must of threw at him, shirtless. James and Carlos where having a hard time getting their plates out too, and Katie was yet again making her self more pancakes.

"Dieu, comment pourrais-je être aussi stupide pour ne pas voir l'homme en face de moi ... Je vous aime Kendall, Chacun d'entre vous. **(God, how could I be so stupid not to see the man in front of me... I love you Kendall, All of you.)**"

Kendall looked up from the floor and towards Logan.

Running forward, Kendall grabbed Logan by the waist and swung him around, almost knocking James breakfast onto him.

"What is with you guys and not letting people eat this morning!" James yelled, but he was smiling all the time. Really when Kendall sat Logan down and gave him a loving kiss.

"Je t'aime trop **(I love you too)**" Kendall said when he pulled away.

(Line break)

It was now noon and the guys were out on the beach swimming, Katie was on her laptop, and Mama Knight was in a lawn chair trying to get a hold of Gustavo.

"Okay, are you guys going to tell us what this morning was about?" Carlos finally asked when he plopped down on his towel next to James.

"Yeah, I mean, Katie had to make six pancakes because somebody didn't want her to eat!"

Kendall laughed as Logan shook his head.

"If I told you guy you would probably freak and then you would think of me as a freak and wouldn't talk to me ever again!" Kendall said as he dried off his hair. Logan knew he was joking but Jame and Carlos didn't.

"We promise we wouldn't!"

"You are a freak'n fire angle, what else could happen?"

"Logie, think we should tell them or make them wait for tonight?" Kendall asked as he sat down between his boyfriends legs.

"I don't know if they could handle the pressure.."

"JUST TELL US!"

Kendall looked up towards Logan.

"I guess it is only right."

"Fine, but GG is going to have to be part of this." Kendall ran into the water before jumping up into the air to fly away in search of his beloved animal.

"Logan, can we have a clue?" James asked.

Logan thought for a moment, will up until he saw Kendall in the distance flying with a huge bird, "It is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

**Okay, again sorry for the wait but I just got over with my case of writers bock... god, don't you hate that?**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I** **alive! I am so sorry for the very late update, I hope I still have the awesome readers that all of you are. I would like to say that I lost my computer charger, and then with school, sports, FFA, debate... becomes a lot, but I am going to finish this story! I promise! I love with story and with all of your reviews already I know that at least some of you do too. Even if is just one or two people at least I am writing something to make them happy, thanks again and enjoy!**

As Kendall landed on the beach with GG right by his side, Logan, James, and Carlos ran out to greet them. Of course, GG jumped right into Carlos' arms turning into a little puppy that they all knew and loved from their childhood. Carlos and James couldn't help but laugh, but that didn't hold their attention for long. They turned to the red-head, who was talking to Logan, with an expectant look.

Kendall saw this and said, "What?" as if he had no idea what they were looking at him like that for.

"What is the huge surprise?" James practically yelled.

Logan and Kendall looked at each other, confused.

"Do not know what you are talking about," Logan said looking between his boyfriend and James.

Carlos couldn't see that they were kidding like James did though, so he tackled Kendall, after handing GG to James of course, wrestling the red-head in the water.

Kendall just laughed as he pinned Carlos beneath him.

"You can't beat me when I am in this form Carlos buddy!"

"Just tell us!" Carlos whined from under the blonde, and with this is struggling to get out of Kendall's grip. He knew that it was not worth it just by Kendall's look, but when he jerked his leg he hit the right place to set him free.

Kendall just fell right beside him holding his man hood with a pained expression. James laughed along with GG while Logan went to his boyfriend to try to hold in his laughter, and Carlos was apologizing back and forth.

"Its... its alright," Kendall said as he stood on his shaky legs. Logan was helping him to stand.

"Why don't we go up to the house so we can tell all of you what is going on." Logan said with a huge smile on his face. James was still laughing to himself as he watched Kendall limp back towards the beach house.

"Hey Kendall! Looks like we found your weak spot!" James said earning a half-hearted glare from Logan.

"I will set your hair on fire James," really it was an empty threat from the red-head, but James gasped and shut up right away as if he had ment it.

Once all four boys, GG, Katie, and Mama Knight were sitting around in the living room. Kendall stood, slowly, to look at all of them.

"Listen, you guys have taken the news of me being who I am in the best possible way that I could have thought. I have wanted to tell all of you guys for years but you know how I couldn't. Now that you know, there is no reason that I need to hide anything from you that has to do with me being who I am. So, with all a do, I would like to tell you the best thing that has ever happened to me, and well, Logan." Said boy, stood up to stand by his beautiful boyfriend. Kendall turned his head, red eyes meeting brown, "We are pregnant."

.

.

.

James, Carlos, and Katie were all speechless.

Really that was the only way to describe it. Unless you wanted to get into detail.

James' hair was out-of-place for not touching it for at least five minutes. His mouth was hanging open, and his hands haven't left his knees.

Carlos was smiling and just staring at the couple. His helmet on his head like always.

Katie was in pure shock, she couldn't believe what she heard. With her mouth hanging open to match James, all three looked like they heard the biggest news that they will ever hear.

Kendall just laughed, but his face went to one with worry when the three didn't change.

"Are you guys going to say anything?"

Logan took his eyes away from Kendall and glanced around the room. They all looked like statues.

"Guys?"

"Males can't get pregnant." James said without his look changing much. Kendall couldn't help but chuckle at that, Mama Knight also.

"James, I'm no human. So those medical facts don't work for me. But, if you must know, women and men Knights can both get pregnant. That way they can have a family either way with their powers." Kendall explained as he started to rub his back. Logan noticed and started to do it for him.

"But, hoe does that work? I mean, how did you _get_ pregnant?" Carlos asked with a huge smile. Logan and Kendall both stopped what they were doing. They didn't think that they would hear this kind of reaction to the news.

"Well..." Logan started.

"It complicated Carlos," Mama Knight said. Kendall's face was red to match his hair. James, who knew that answer, and Katie where laughing.

"So..." Kendall cleared his throat, "What do you guys think?"

"As long as I am uncle, I am the happiest person on the earth," James said as he got up to hug the couple, "Congradulations."

Logan quietly thanked him, and Carlos who had the same thought. Katie was happy also, but as she went up to hug her brother, he fell to the floor screaming. Gripping his hair and stomach, Kendall cried out loud.

Logan could feel the pain also, but before he could ask him if he was okay, both boys saw black.

**Please review! (I can not promise when the next update will be but hopefully sooner than this one!)**


End file.
